


Thank You For The Music

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I was feeling emotional, Jon and Dany are gone, Modern Westeros, Sad and Happy, Their daughter loves them very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: Jon's and Daenerys' daughter thinks about her parents and how she misses them.





	Thank You For The Music

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Thank you for the music" and this happened. It has a bittersweet feel to it and I hope you enjoy. :) If you listen to the song I think it makes it all the more enjoyable (I personally like Amanda Seyfried's version better but ABBA is obviously awesome as well).
> 
> If you don't like to read about a dead Jon and Dany don't read this!

Mama and Papa taught me everything I know. Sometimes when I wake up I pretend they are still here. That they are outside, Mama preparing breakfast, Papa reading the newspaper. Maybe President Tyrion had agreed to a new trade port with Myr or maybe the value of a dragon had increased for the second time in the year and Papa and Mama would be discussing it.

Mama would call me and I’d go downstairs to have breakfast with my three baby brothers following right behind me. Aegon is a mess like his usual self, Jaehaerys is daydreaming like he always does and Ned is asking a million questions Mama and Papa don’t have the answer to.

Papa would look up at me and smile. “Morning, princess”, he would say.

“Morning, Papa”, I’d answer.

“Look at you, my dear! Have you been sleeping late again?”, Mama would ask.

“I had a history project I needed to finish”.

“Well, sit down and eat”.

The three little monsters would be half their way already, there is nothing that can compare to their appetite.

Mama would be humming while eating next to Papa. Mama always loved to sing even if she was terrible at it and Papa would always say hers was the most beautiful voice in the world regardless of everyone else’s opinion.  

I, on the other hand, was blessed by the gods with a nice voice, so Papa, Mama and my baby brothers would always ask me to sing.

Mama said I learned how to sing before I learned how to talk. I may not have any other talents, but I can sing well. I do alright in school but I know it’s not my thing, I’m not that funny and I believe beauty is not my forte either. Like Papa, I am all Stark. I’ve got dark raven hair, grey eyes, a long face and strong features. Aegon, Jaehaerys and Ned, contrastingly, are all Targaryen with platinum blonde hair, lilac eyes and soft, pretty features. They are so good looking many advertising companies approached Mama and Papa all the time for them to be in commercials and the gods know what else, but Mama and Papa never wanted to expose them.

I can dance too. Not quite as well as I can sing, but I try my best. Mama also used to say I learned how to dance before I could walk, but I certainly don’t believe that to be true. She just liked to lift my spirits up and for that I am grateful. Mama and Papa were not only my parents, but my best friends, so I always sang when they asked me to, even if sometimes I didn’t feel like it.

The thing is, I was so grateful for what they had done for me and my brothers that I thought there was no better way their daughter could repay them if not by doing what they loved the most which was hearing me sing.

I shall always be thankful for music and the joy it brought into my home. I will never forget Mama’s and Papa’s face when I sang; like they were completely besotted by what they were hearing and utterly proud of their girl.

It’s been five years Mama and Papa are not with me. The gods decided it was their time. I was only 18, but I remember it as if it had been yesterday. Mama and Papa were visiting Grandpa Ned up North and a snowstorm caught them by surprise. I knew they would not have liked for me to be sad about them, so even at their funeral I sang and danced. I wanted to make everyone smile like I used to make Mama and Papa, and eventually, I did.

Uncle Robb started dancing with me while aunt Marge told Aegon, Jaehaerys and little Ned to follow her lead. The three boys tried to do so but failed completely making everyone laugh and pass the bitter moment.

Aunt Arya gave a lovely speech about Mama and Papa and everyone cheered and clapped. It was not a day to be sad, but to celebrate the life of two outstanding people. The only thing I regretted was that my brothers would not have any more time with them and they were still so little…

Time has made us stronger, though. Aegon is now 15, Jaehaerys is 13 and little Ned is 10. He took the worst part. I remember he would wake up at night asking for Mama and he only got me, but he has become a nice young man. He doesn’t cry anymore and understands Mama and Papa are always with him in his heart.

When Mama and Papa went away, aunt Sansa and uncle Willas took us in so that we didn’t have to be by ourselves. We moved out of King’s Landing and into Highgarden. I finished high school with some difficulties but did my best because I knew Mama and Papa would not have wanted me to fail the year because of them.

I decided to go to uni right there so that I wouldn’t have to leave my little brothers behind. I graduated last year, but now I feel like I want to be a little bit closer to Papa so I’m thinking about moving to Winterfell. Grandpa Ned, Uncle Robb, Aunt Marge, Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry are all over there so I wouldn’t be alone. I just feel like I need a change of scenery. My northern side craves for a little cold. I’ve been south all my life and, though I like it, I feel a new adventure is coming my way.

I think my brothers will be sad their big sister is going away, but I also think they understand it is what makes me happy and they would never want their big sister to feel sad and trapped. They will eventually grow up and choose their own path. I’m sure Aegon will follow Papa’s steps and become a writer. Ever since he was a little boy Aegon has been able to turn a white sheet of paper into the most wonderful story of all time. Papa taught him how to write before children normally learn and Aegon never let go of a pencil anymore.

Jaeherys is wilder, so I’m sure he’ll travel the world at some point. He has never been able to keep quiet or stay still, and he loves people, so perhaps he will become a doctor like Papa’s friend Sam and go around all over the place helping and doing what he can for others.

Little Ned is too young for me to know what his future might look like but, out of the three, he is the kindest soul. Maybe he will want to be a lawyer like Mama and fight for unjust causes, or maybe he will want to become a politician like his namesake, Grandpa Ned. Whatever path he takes, I’m sure he’ll succeed. All of them will, and I’ll be there to witness it and remind them Mama and Papa are proud of them too.

Oh, how I wish I could hug them and hear their voices once more…

If I ever marry someone, I would love for my marriage to be like what Mama and Papa had. They trusted each other and they loved each other immensely.

Mama used to say Papa had been hard to win over. They were both in uni and Papa was dating a ginger girl who wanted to marry him and Papa was fairly ok with that. Mama had seen him since the first time she set foot in uni, but they had had no classes together so she had conformed to only see him from afar, he had had a girlfriend after all.

But then, with a little help from Aunt Margaery who had flirted with the Sociology teacher Papa was planning on taking a class with, he had agreed to let Mama in his class.

I’ve always thought that part of the story makes no sense but that is the story they always told. Mama made it her mission to make Papa see her and he did. Mama offered to be his partner for the final project and Papa accepted. Little by little Papa fell for Mama. He told me once it was as if Mama had been sent by the old gods for him to truly know what love meant.

Papa finished his non-official engagement with his girlfriend and asked Mama out on a date. He actually went to the extent of asking Uncle Vis what Mama’s favourite restaurant was and took her there, even when, at the time, Papa didn’t have as much money to spend on a restaurant like that. Papa had decided when moving out of Winterfell to earn his own money instead of asking Grandpa Ned to continue helping him, so he lived on the money he earned writing articles for an online newspaper and his part-time job at a local coffee shop.  

Mama had been so overwhelmed by Papa’s romantic detail she said she had kissed him right there outside the restaurant. The rest was history… After finishing uni Papa and Mama moved in together and a year after they got married in a lovely ceremony in Grandpa Ned’s and Grandma Cat’s house. When I was little I used to complain because they had not invited me over like Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry had. I used to be angry at Uncle Robb, Aunt Marge, Aunt Sansa and Uncle Willas as well for letting me out of their own wedding festivities.

I remember how Papa would always have in mind their wedding anniversary and took Mama back to the same restaurant they had had their first date in downtown King’s Landing. I remember Mama would always worry for him and made him eat properly given Papa would forget everything about food when writing a new book. I remember Papa would take pleasure in the little things of life like seeing Mama’s smile or seating next to her in front of the telly to watch the thrillers Mama loved so much even if he didn’t. I remember Mama would always cook Papa northern food even when she was no northerner and had a terrible relationship with cold weathers.

Mama and Papa were simply… two people that found happiness in one another. And I will forever remember them fondly. The only thing they ever wanted was for my brothers and me to be happy. I can still look at their faces and see how delighted they were each time one of their little monsters or myself achieved something. They were the best parents I could have ever asked for.

I’m certain that, until the day I, too, am gone, I will sing to them because I know that they can hear me wherever they are. I will sing to my brothers for them to always remember them and I will sing to myself to remind me of how beautiful life can be, even if they are not here by my side. Music is the most beloved memory I have of them and the most precious thing they gifted me.

After all, what would life be without music? What would we be without a song or a dance? So I say, to Mama and Papa, thank you for the music; for giving it to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I know we hate to see our babies gone, but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Much love everyone!!!
> 
> Val.


End file.
